100 years
by Bulecelup
Summary: "Sayang, aku tahu kalau kau mencintaiku. Dan aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi sayangnya kita tak bisa bersatu sekarang...karena aku membencimu." Nethere/fem!Nesia.


**Title: **100 Years.

**Pair: **Netherlands/Fem!Indonesia.

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Drama.

**Summary: **"Sayang, aku tahu kalau kau mencintaiku. Dan aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi sayangnya kita tak bisa bersatu sekarang...karena aku membencimu."

**© AXIS POWERS HETALIA **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Aku bisa mendengar suaranya dari kejauhan.

Ya, tak salah lagi, itu adalah suaranya.

Bercampur dengan bunyi senapan mesin dan teriakan orang lalu lalang.

"Ne-----" suaranya terdengar kembali, kali ini jaraknya lebih dekat.

Mengapa aku tak dapat membuka kedua mataku? Apa yang terjadi? Seingatku aku turun ke kancah peperangan bersama dengan para pemudaku.... aku berusaha untuk mendapatkan rasa pengindraanku kembali, yang sempat mati rasa untuk sesaat.

"Nesi----" kini aku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang. Dia berlari ke arahku... dan tak lama kemudian, aku merasakan ada dua buah tangan mengangkat tubuhku, dan mengusap wajahku dengan lembut...

"Nesia!" kedua mataku terbalak dengan seketika saat aku mendengar teriakannya tepat di atasku. Aku melihat dua mata cantik berwarna cokelat muda, tak salah lagi, itu adalah Netherlands...

"Nesia, Nesia...kau tak apa?? Jawab aku, Nesia!" dia menguncang-guncang tubuhku dengan kasar. Aku sedikit meringis karena tubuhku terasa sakit nan ngilu tiap kali dia menguncangku. Karena seluruh badanku penuh dengan luka tusukan maupun tembakan, duh, pantas saja.

"Ne—Nethere." Aku berusaha untuk menjawabnya, memberitahukannya kalau aku masih hidup....tapi tidak baik-baik saja. Dia langsung meraih tanganku, dan mengengamnya dengan kuat. Aku melihat dia menangis, dan air matanya jatuh mengenai wajahku...

"Nesia, Nesia....maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud melukaimu, sungguh...ta-tapi...." Netherlands menelan sebuah isakan tangis. Bukan salahnya kalau dia menyerangku, bukan... bukan... aku tahu dia mencintaiku, walaupun dia menyangkalnya dan berkata kalau dia hanya menginginkan kekayaan negeriku...

Aku tahu dia mencintaiku, kalau tidak, dia tak mungkin membenahi sistem negaraku dan melindungiku dari negara-negara lain. Aku tahu betul siapa dia...

Aku meringis kesakitan lagi, dan Netherlands menarikku kedalam dekapannya. "Maafkan aku, Nesia... selama ini aku menyakitimu, dan merampas segala kekayaan milikmu... aku mencintaimu, sesungguhnya aku tak ingin melakukan hal itu...." aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya merinding, oh Netherlands, apakah kau bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan segala ucapan yang keluar dari mulutmu itu?

Aku menaikan tanganku untuk menutup mulutnya, aku paling benci jika dia mulai ngomong panjang lebar, karena suaranya yang lantang membuat telingaku menjadi sakit.

"Sayang," aku memaksanya untuk menatapku secara langsung. Dia sama sekali tak mengedipkan mata tatkala berhadapan langsung dengan wajahku. "Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, dan aku juga mencintaimu..."

Ku hapus air mata yang jatuh dari pinggir matanya menggunakan jari telunjukku, dan mengecup pipinya; tepat di bekas jalur air mata yang kuhapus barusan.

"Tapi sayangnya cinta kita tak dapat bersatu sekarang. Karena kau tahu kalau aku membencimu karena kerusakan yang terjadi di negaraku, dan sekarang para pemudaku pasti sedang menghancurkan pertahanan prajurit milikmu di depan sana..." aku bisa merasakan diriku sendiri tertawa.

Netherlands memberikanku tatapan sedih, oh, aku benci sekali melihat wajah sedihnya. Dia terlihat seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan tuannya.

"Mungkin---mungkin 100 tahun lagi, di saat perang telah berakhir..." aku meraup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tanganku. "Barulah kita bisa bersama, lagi." Lalu aku menciumnya.

Aku mencintai Netherlands, tapi aku juga membencinya. Aku membencinya karena dia telah merusak negaraku, mempergunakanku, dan menyusahkan kehidupan rakyatku.

Dan aku mencintainya seperti dia mencintaiku.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode author: **"Love is War", **_**by: Hatsune Miku**_)

**MATTGASM:**... 100 tahun lagi, barulah Netherlands dan Nesia bisa bersama... ha-ha-ha-ha....ET DAH KATANYA GUA UDAH KAGA BIKIN NETHERE/NESIA! KOK SEKARANG GUA BIKIN LAGI??? =^=; *_di cekek mamah_* thanks for reading, live long and prosper!

**OMAKE!: **judul "_100 Years_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _Five for Fighting_.


End file.
